Poison Me With Your Love
by Ice Break
Summary: The ruler of all demons laid his eyes on the fallen angel, the caretaker of nature. Even banished from the heavens, the council and the other supernaturals won't stop their attacks on Sakura. Sasuke will do all in his power to protect what belongs to him and him only. But only a king can do so much for a fallen angel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is my original story.

Word Count: 6k+

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"The cruelest lies are told in silence." - Robert Louis Stevenson

* * *

Hands cuffed in iron shackles, a solemn pink haired angel stood tall and firm in front of the council in her blood stained, white, tattered, dress. Her deep cuts on her thin legs did bring sharp pains each step she walked. Then again, there were deep cuts everywhere on her body from the wire whip that punished her yesterday. The interrogation did not go well for Sakura. Her glossy eyes were already weary, tired, almost lifeless. Today was her last trial.

Her best friends, Naruto and Ino stood to her left. They could do nothing to save their innocent friend. She gave them a grateful look for trying anyway. They only felt more heartbroken. The accusers stood on her right. Ami and Akane...it was a wonder as to how those two became angels. They were greedy wicked, only the council were blind to all that. Lastly the judges sat in the marble thrones before her.

"Haruno Sakura, do you plead guilty to the total destruction of the Zen Palace?" The head of council asked. It was the same question they demanded the answer to over and over again.

The Zen Palace was burnt to nothing just a week back. It was Tsunade-sama's favorite garden in the heavens. Only Ami and Akane appointed Sakura guilty since she happened to be the only angel taking care of the gardens there. For some coincidence she happened to be the only one there at the Palace. It all happened so fast. The fire, the screams, the trials, the accusations.

Her once cheery voice came out hoarse "No." The answer remained the same. Even as time passes, nothing would change her answer. Her friends, had begged her to plead guilty, convinced her punishment would be far less severe. But, Sakura did not change her mind. 'It wasn't my fault. I didn't do it...'

"Fairly well. We have decided your punishment through previous trials and the evidence that was brought upon up."

Oh, so they knew the girl was destined to die? Is that why they already decided everything for her? This was not suppose to be her fate!

"Haruno Sakura, you have been stripped of your title as the Nature's Caretaker and all your power. You have proven to be a reckless, greedy felon. You are announced guilty to the crime you committed." The man pointed an accusing finger toward the pinkette. "Guards, cast her out of the heavens."

That only meant they were throwing her down to Earth, the brutal way.

Naruto who had remained quiet now glared. "You old fart! You have no right! Tsunade has not reviewed her case! She can't be punished. Sakura-chan is innocent!"

Ino snapped after Naruto. "You can't do this! It's unlawful! She hasn't had her third trial yet! This is wrong!"

"Silence!" The councilmen commanded. "There is no need for Tsunade-sama to judge this trial. What this wrench did is enough for a death sentence. Take her away!"

Naruto looked solemnly at his best friend. "Sakura! Say something! You're innocent!" Tears had already gathered in his eyes. Only the girl did not reply. Her head lowered enough for her bangs to cover her watery eyes. 'No, I'm not gonna cry…I don't deserve this!'

Two armed guards had quickly disappeared with the chained girl off to the cloud portal towards Earth. The council poofed away in silence.

"You bitches meant for this to happen." Naruto pointed a finger at the triumph girls, satisfied the pinkette was gone.

Ami faked a sigh. "Oh, she brought this upon herself, ne?" She twirled a lock of hair in one finger.

Akane agreed smirking. "She had it coming."

Ino glared, wiping her tears dry. "The gods will punish you. Sakura will not die!"

The two only laughed. "Yea, yea. What makes you think she'll live after this?" Ami waved.

* * *

Sakura was pushed toward the portal, the dark clouds spiraling madly. One mistaken step and she'll fall faster than gravity holding her upright.

"I'll take it from here." Ami had appeared after leaving Akane to bicker with the other two angels.

"But-!" The guard was ready to stop her.

An annoyed look passed her face. She waved a hand. "I'll take responsibility for any blame set on you guys. Now leave!" With that the guards looked at one another, then dismissed themselves.

It was only Sakura and Ami. Sakura only stared ahead.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a shame. Haruno, you can beg on your knees right now and maybe I'll save you from this misery." She looked smugly at the prisoner.

"Bitch." Her jade eyes glared emotionlessly at her feet.

Ami glared fiercely. "You asked for it. I'm afraid this is the last time I'll see you. But, thanks for being Akane's scapegoat. She panicked when her fire charm went out of control. So unlucky for you, who happened to be there at the same time, same place. Don't you think this would have ended well if you too had burned with the palace."

Sakura turned to stare blankly at the girl. She was weak to do anything at this point. Her powers were tearing away from her. The only thing she still had were her precious, white wings.

"Well it's all too late, Haruno. I only came to see to your end." Enough said, the brunette shoved the innocent angel down the cloudy portal. "Be glad I'm the one sending you to your death. There's others out there who can't wait to see you fall hard."

'What did she mean by others?' It was not time to think about this. She was falling. Fast.

Sakura reacted too little, too late. She was falling. Her white wings sprang on reflex hoping to lighten the fall. "Oh, and lemme help you with those wings of yours. You aren't allowed to keep them anyway." Ami sneered. With a twirl of her hand, several bird-like beasts dove for Sakura.

The panicking girl fell faster followed by the beasts aiming for her. Ami waved. "Bye-bye!" And left he to die.

One claw swooped at her missing only by a centimeter. Another had latched onto her back, stepping on her spine and grabbed her wings in the opposite direction. Her white feathers were tearing. Sakura twisted and turned. The other beasts dived for the kill, each clawing, ripping at her small body. The one on her back forcefully tore out both of her beautiful wings in mere seconds. A pained scream and a loud bone-cracking sounds was emitted from her now bloody lips. Her power was gone, her wings followed. Next was her body and soul.

The pain was tremendous. Having her wings pulled out forcefully. Her head felt light from all the blood loss. If she didn't die now, she'd die once she hit the Earth. The beasts had left indicating her fall was close. She could see her white feathers coated with her blood floating before her.

'This wasn't suppose to happen.' She cried innerly, giving up to the darkness. The wind grew stronger, gravity pulled her deeper, she could no longer see anything nor feel. The darkness welcomed her with open arms.

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuuunn!" A redhead coed.

'Annoying.' Said man glared. "What?"

"Look at that bird!" She pointed toward a black spot in the evening sky.

"Hn?" The black dot was getting strangely bigger and bigger as it reached ground.

"No, stupid, it's a body." Suigetsu chirped.

"What?!" She screeched loudly.

"It's falling fast...and bloody." Juugo pointed.

"Oooh, another fallen angel." Suigetsu whistled.

'A bloody fallen angel?' Sasuke stared with curiosity. 'The fallen normally don't come bloody.'

"Let's see if I can catch it!" He pretended his hands were binoculars and eyed the falling angel.

"Che." Karin snorted, crossing her arms uninterested.

The water demon pretended he didn't hear the woman and leaped 112 feet toward the lifeless body. He caught a bloody, pink-haired girl in midair. A water bubble formed around them letting the duo drift towards the earth. 'Hey, she's cute even dipped in blood.' He inspected the body quickly.

Moments later they landed. "Guys! It's a pink-haired girl!" He grinned.

"Fifty thousand ryo it's fake." Karin narrowed her eyes at the unconscious girl in Sui's arms.

"Hn." Sasuke studied the girl. She was bloody indeed, deep cuts littered her small, petite body, her long, pale pink tresses were dyed in blood that probably belonged to her. An unusual hair color in Sasuke's opinion. The torn, white dress she wore was shredded and crimson. Even through all that Sasuke could see she was a beauty under her hidden face. Her blood enticed him even more. It smelled too good. Good enough to lure demons like him.

Sasuke walked toward the blue-haired demon and transferred the girl to his arms. She fit nicely and she smelled like a mix of cherry blossoms and blood...her own blood.

The three could not suppress their shock. Juugo raised an eyebrow. He was going to take her in? He never did that with a fallen. Much less a mysterious one.

"Sas-" Karin was gonna start whining.

"Silence. We're returning. Now." He glared to silence any protests. He wanted to see the pinkette up close and alone. He could always toy around with angels. It's the hobby of a devil.

* * *

"Ino, come with me, we'll find Tsunade." Naruto did not feel settle.

'But the guards blocked us last time!" They had tried many times to contact the goddess, but without a pass, no one could see her.

"We're going to sneak in if we have to. I'm not leaving Sakura like this."

"Let me get Shika." She rummaged for a calling shell.

"Gather the crew." They were not there during Sakura's trial since the news wasn't revealed them and by coincidence they were all scattered in different places on different missions. It didn't seem so much like a coincidence anymore.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group of demons to finish scavenging for food and information. Word traveled fast about this fallen one. Investigating did not long for there was not too many info on her yet.

Apparently the girl's name was Sakura, a very fitting name indeed. She was Nature's Caretaker. Many here described the girl as the mirror of beauty itself, they were not wrong at all. She was just casted out today. Like one of many, she would carry amnesia and forget her past.

Before dispersing the group he ordered Suigetsu to investigate more on the girl. She was a mysterious one. Sasuke planned on breaking down every one of her walls, reading her inside out.

Sasuke dismissed the group and headed toward the biggest compound of them all, the Uchiha compound, with the fallen seductress in his arms. Yes, a seductress. On his part, Sasuke could not focus on anything but her. He was half tempted to lick her blood when the pack wasn't looking. Sure, when they had a few seconds alone, Sasuke would take small peeks at her.

"Sasuke-sama." A group of maids lined at the entrance to great their lord.

"Hn." He only grunted, half wishing to teleport to his room.

The head maid, Tami, eyed the bloody mess in the master's arms. "Would you like me to-"

As if he had read her thoughts, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'll take her to my quarters. Fetch me a bucket of warm water and some towels. Medicine too. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord." He didn't turn to look at her bow. His main focus was on the unconscious hot mess in his arms.

He gently set the small body onto his bed. The navy, blue sheets were stained but that didn't matter. The maids came in quickly with the supplies he demanded for.

"Allow us to attend to her-" Tami asked again. 'The girl can't be special!' She eyed her with envy.

The young master did not spare a glance. "No. Leave us." The maids bowed and left. Tami took another glance at the pinkette. 'Her stay would not be long.'

He dipped a towel into the warm waters and started to clean her up the best he could. The flaky, dry blood peeled off with a scrub here and there. Using his demon powers, he caressed some chakra to address her deep cuts and wounds. Whoever took pleasure in beating her did not hold mercy. The rest of her minor wounds would heal.

He looked at her again. 'She needs a bath.' He carried her carefully to his bath without hesitation. He had zero problem bathing with women and bathing them in general. Besides, the fallen angel would have no recollection of anything. Nada. All her memories, like any other fallen angel, were typically wiped clean.

He opened the door to his bathhouse, a large, empty area filled with steamy clouds of water vapor, warm bathwaters, a towel rack and other minor necessities. The compound had five bathhouses, one for the guest, one shared by the maids, and three for him, his aniki, and his parents who were long gone. This was his personal one connected to his room.

The mildly hot waters were always heated in the tub that could fit at least 25 other members. But only Sasuke has used this. His one night flings would use the one reserved for guests. But this beautiful seductress was not a one night fling. Sure, he could have picked a dozen other fallen angels, but she stood out the most among any other women.

He set her down on the cold, marble tile. The shredded dress will no longer do. He simply ripped it even more till it came off. He'll have someone dispose of it soon. For now, he had his hands full on the pinkette.

The skin under the dress felt so smooth and soft. Sasuke's onyx eyes began to wonder before he could stop himself. 'So she's naturally pink...' He smirked a little at that fact. She was beautiful...gorgeous...as expected from her...an angel...once…

Her petite body may have began to shiver. The girl may be coming to her senses soon. But even so, Sasuke had already took the liberty to strip her and now to clean her. The water would not add any much pain to her already healed cuts. He carried her once more, bridal style toward the comforting waters. He too had stripped himself bare.

He sat down with the pinkette between his legs, leaning against him. She was close to awakening. He used his hands to scoop decent amounts of water and poured it over to clean her. He would then run his hands up and down her skin to cleanse her from the debris and leftover dry blood stains. When he touched her bareback he noticed the still bleeding V-scar from her torn wings...they were scarred meaning someone or something had viciously ripped them away from her. Someone came after her when she fell through the funnel. Her wings were suppose to disappear without pain leaving a light V-scar. But her wings were long gone when Suigetsu had caught her. She was reduced to a mere human now. He glared at the thought of someone causing the pain to her. It was unnerving.

Her hair was next. Cleaning this fallen angel seemed to be a fun task for Sasuke.

Her pink locks were now drenched wet and clean. Sasuke felt somewhat satisfied. He began to clean himself.

It was only in the middle of cleaning himself, did she wake up. Her long lashes fluttered open and her pale, pink lips let out a gasp. The Uchiha's ears had caught all that. The pinkette looked up. Emerald jade clashed with onyx blue. The duo froze. Each in their own world for a moment.

Sasuke stared down at the now wide awake woman. Her eyes were alluring, shining bright jade clouded with confusion stared back at him. Everything about her was captivating. He grew more and more enthralled by her. It only made him want her even more. In a possessive manner (and maybe something more in the future).

She jolted upward painfully. Her back ached terribly for some reason. Sakura had been staring at the mysteriously handsome devil for sometime. 'For someone to be so drop dead gorgeous it should be a sin.' Other than the pale, striking face staring at her, the next detail that came in mind was: they were both naked in the same bath! Luckily the clouds of mist had hid most of her complex.

Sakura tried pushing him away, only problem being the muscular arms wrapped around her petite waist would not let her go anywhere. "Lemme go, who are you?" She was panicking at her blank memory slate.

Her voice was angelic...soothing, Sasuke wanted to hear more of it. He smirked devilishly. "Hmm, it's not so nice to shove your lover away, Sa-ku-ra." It was so sinful the way her name rolled off his tongue. He was purposely dragging her name.

Sasuke decided he wanted to keep her. Forever. By his side. Hell, the heavens had dropped him a lovely angel worth more than all the women in the world. Sakura was the definition of exotic. He was more than willing to feed her lies if it meant she'd stay.

Sakura tilted her head, memory still blank. "Lover?! Since when? I don't remember!" More confusion fell on her angelic face. How could she have such an attractive lover? Her eyebrows knitted in irritation. 'Ok, I would definitely remember dating a womanizer?!'

Sasuke leaned in for the catch. "It's alright, baby girl. You'll remember soon enough." He rested his on top of her wet pink locks, breathing in her scent.

His voice was husky and deep drawing all her attention.

"I-I don't remember anything…" Her eyes turned glossier, tears threatening to spill. It scared Sakura that she didn't remember the man holding her, her past, her life...only the name Sakura lingered.

Her resolve was breaking...the only thing she did was clung onto the muscular chest, baring her head into him, forgetting her pain for a moment. Everything just hurt at the moment.

And she was caught.

Sasuke ran his hand up and down her bare arms to sooth her. "It'll be alright. Trust me, Sakura. I'll help you remember your past." He bent down to kiss her cheek showing his affectionate side. One only she could see. "Now let's get out of the bath. I'll explain everything later."

He already mapped out everything in his head. The pieces on the board were set. If he played his moves correct and eliminate all the threats, he would conquer and control.

Sasuke made a move to carry her. "Umm, what's your name?" She asked tentatively. This sly kitten was surely hungry to feed on all the info she could get her paws on. The sinful smirk played on his lips once again.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He carried her out of the cooling waters toward the towels. She glazed ahead with her arms around his neck. "It's 'Sasuke-kun' to you."

She tried the name on her tongue. "S-sasuke-kun…?" She whispered to herself.

Sasuke had caught it. Yes, he did like it when she addressed him with the '-kun' suffix.

"Sasuke-kun...was that mine?" She pointed to shredded dress pooled on the floor.

"Hn. I'll get you a new one." He reached for two towels to keep them modest. He wrapped one around his waist and grabbed one for his lover.

By the time he turned to look at her, she was inspecting the torn dress. 'Nice ass.' He almost smacked himself at the thought.

Just as she was about to pick up the torn fabric, Sasuke appeared from nowhere and quickly wrapped a fluffy towel to cover her bare form. Another ruffling her wet hair. It'll take a while to dry knowing how thick her locks were. The soft material clung to her body showing all her curves. He had eyed her too long. He carried her once more toward the bedroom quickly.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun." Emerald eyes blinked into his own.

"Sakura." Their eye contact did not break.

"T-that's indecent!" Her face flushed pink.

"I don't see the problem. We've seen each other naked before." Just then actually.

"Can I at least wear a shirt?" She clutched the towel even more closer to her nude body.

The stunning man heaved a sigh. No way was the girl going to sleep in all her naked glory. At least not now. He handed her a one of his large, white dress shirts. She caught it with one hand and eyed the man before her.

"Turn around, Sasuke-kun…"

"Why?" He smirked teasingly. He was intrigued by her. Perhaps the one woman besides his mother that did not cling to him, act like a rabid fangirl, fawn over him or even worship him, was Sakura. She gave him space, not jumping him during the first encounter.

She blushed hard. "Turn around!" Smirking even more, he turned and put his hands up in defense. "No peeking!" She added.

Sasuke waited for the beauty to change. His ears picked up sounds of shuffling clothes and the towel drop. Not man in the right mind would not peek at the exotic pinkette strip. Well, he definitely got an eyeful.

Her rear end was sticking right at him, she was bending down for a moment then trying to stand on her tippy toes. Apparently his dress shirt was a little big for her...too big actually. One part of the shirt has slipped off her shoulder exposing her rich, creamy skin dangerously close to her bust.

Sakura was not completely stable herself. Her energy did not come back fully. Her long, lean legs were trembling, close to collapsing. 'I'm...falling!' Her eyes grew wide and she let a gasp escape. Her arms were weak as well. So much for waking up from amnesia.

Strong, muscular arms caught her. 'Where did he come from and so fast?!' She caught his wonderful scent of vanilla, pinewood, ink, a mix of everything that made him smell so yummy. She looked him in the eyes. "Thanks." Her arms grabbed his to steady herself.

"Come." He guided her to his enormous bed. The blood stained sheets were long gone replaced by newer ones, courtesy of the maids. She sat at the edge of the bed, ruffling the perfect sheets. Sasuke moved to kneel before her. His hands immediately reaching for the buttons.

"Hime." That fitted her somehow. A princess should be treated and cared for. His large hands, from Sakura's point of view, were working nimbley to button up the dress shirt, catching all the places she missed. But Sasuke had his mind elsewhere, trying hard to keep himself a little more composed. "You can always ask me for assistance." He keep two buttons loose on the top and bottom of the shirt.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered sweetly. She cupped his face tilting his head to look at her. Her face showed more than words could describe. Gratefulness, hurt, longing, confusion, wonder, and through all that she smiled a small genuine small. It made the devil's heart ache a bit. The angel was too honest...too much truth held in those emerald pools. It only reminded him how angels were foolish and naive. Especially this one.

Sasuke kissed her small hands in return. "It's almost dinner time, hime." He swept the girl off her feet into his safe arms. Sakura did not ask where they were heading next. By instinct, Sakura felt like she could trust this man.

As Sasuke strode to the dining hall, Sakura slipped glances at him here and there. Of course, Sasuke knew that, he was smirking inwardly. He wouldn't tell her. 'It'd be nice to keep her for a while.' Sasuke didn't know how long. He was simply interested in her. So maybe keeping her forever sounded better.

The dining hall was dimly lit. Not a soul was around. The maids and the family butler were dismissed before the duo appeared. No one was to bother them. Emerald pearls glistened brightly. The furniture and the whole place was designed for a king. The ceiling was tall, draped with burning, bright candles. The magnificent glass windows shimmered in the moonlight, matched the red long curtains. The hallway was led on by a deep shade of velvet red with expensive looking statues and architectures standing wall by wall.

The tall, wooden doors creaked open automatically. There the marble table complied with a dozen chairs greeted them. The food on the table looked water mouthing. 'How are we going to finish all that?!'

The tall man took a seat tucking the pinkette into his lap. 'Wa...we're...' Sakura blushed a little. She dipped her head a little, hair hiding her face from the man's amused face. Sasuke smirked even more. The chair acted so much like a sofa, the soft cushion, wooden carvings, there was more than enough room for the two.

"Eat." The bewildered girl snapped out of her trace. A fork was placed in front of her lips only centimeters away. A small piece of meat, Sasuke cut previously, was stabbed onto the silver. Sakura opened her mouth a little, taking part of the fork with her small fingers where Sasuke was not touching, and scraped the meat of the fork with her white pearls slowly.

Sasuke had watched intently. He never fed anyone. But somehow, seeing the pinkette in his lap, eating from his hand, not literally, she didn't think question his actions. 'So obedient.' Her pale pink lips had parted so seductively, showing her little, white teeth. She chewed quickly and quietly. The meat was very delicious, seeing as she hadn't eaten in a while. It was strangely entertaining to eye her every move. Then again, the girl was so strange and beautiful.

Dinner was quiet, the silence was enjoyable. The duo did not mind. Sakura ate to her fill. Sasuke fed her the whole time, admiring her every passing second. She was so innocent, so untainted in Sasuke's eyes. He had longed for a mate. But the only women who flocked to him were whores, hoes, sluts, distasteful demons who lusted after his wealth and power. It was tiring. Not even the foolish humans were enough to keep his attention.

His aniki would only laugh at him. 'Foolish otouto. The day you find a mate, you'd only lose her to your darkness.' He didn't understand. Sasuke could always turn the enchantress in his lap into a devil herself. She'd make a wonderful mate.

"Sasuke-kun." A glass wine goblet filled with red wine was presented to him. He casted her an amused look. "You didn't eat anything." Silly little girl. He only ducked his head towards the goblet, drinking from the goblet in her hands. Onyx eyes never broke from her jaded ones. It was only seconds later did he take the goblet from her and set it on the table.

As quick as he came, cold, soft lips met warm, inviting pink ones. Sasuke smirked wickedly. He drank most of the red wine, leaving a small portion. Sakura let out a soft gasp. She didn't see that coming, but she wasn't turning away. Her arms hugged his neck and latched onto his shoulders. Their lips moved in sync. Sasuke kept his eyes open, treasuring this moment forever. He nibbled her bottom lip, demanding for entrance. She complied anyway. Sakura's mind was a blur. Only thing she tasted was some of the wine and Sasuke-!

To Sasuke, this was heaven for him. She tasted like strawberries and smelled of everything fruity. She was like candy, Sasuke's favorite kind. Lips smacked together, tongues dancing lustfully, Sasuke made sure his tongue explored every part of her mouth, scraping the roof of her mouth, teasing her small, perfect teeth. The seductress had let her moans reach Sasuke's ears, causing his excitement to override. He plunged his tongue even more deeper. The girl whimpered and moaned. And that's when Sasuke's hands started to roam. Up and down her toned thighs, in soothing circles around her flat stomach, drawing circles near her hp bones. Everywhere that deemed appropriate for now. He wouldn't push her too far.

The kiss was demanding at first then slipped into a more gentle pace. Their mouths didn't separate. Not that Sakura could, one of Sasuke's hands guided her head towards him even more, another strong grip latched onto her waist. There was no space between them at all.

Sakura was dying for air, well, dying from the kiss to be exact. Her first kiss was...well, perfect. Sasuke had sensed the girl's need for air. They separated slowly. A string of wet, saliva connected from the two. Sakura was tomato red by now. Sasuke smirked at his small victory.

The stunned girl was panting. Kissing was such a workout! Especially with Sasuke! Sasuke's face leaned closer, noses touching. "That was better than I thought." Sakura was gonna faint from embarrassment.

"Sasuke-kun…" So shy. So coy.

"Want more?" He teased.

Sakura covered her face with her palms. 'I wanna crawl in a hole and die! Waaa!'

* * *

"Bedtime, hime." No matter where they went outside Sasuke's room, he didn't want her feet touching the ground. He always carried her. Sakura didn't mind and never questioned it. Perhaps he didn't want to dirty her feet?

He lifted the sheets, ready to tuck her in bed. She complied neverless. Her body was strangely drained from any energy. Perhaps the rescue mission to retrieve her from her kidnappers did not end well? Sasuke had kept everything to a minimum, the kidnapping and amnesia.

Sasuke climbed in bed after her only in his black boxers. He was not planning on leaving her on her own. Today had been a long day, the only good thing that happened was the gods gave Sasuke an angel. Perhaps to keep by his side for the rest of eternity.

"Were we always this close...I mean, sharing showers, seeing each other naked...sleeping in the same bed…?" She whispered softly looking afar.

"Maybe." He chuckled.

Sakura blushed and pulled the sheets closer to her body. She wanted to hide so bad. Her scars and minor wounds still pained her. Sasuke had told her she was first kidnapped. Her kidnappings weren't unusual since she was Sasuke's lover, Lady of the Uchiha Kingdom. Apparently she was a princess married to Uchiha Sasuke, prince of the land.

Sasuke tugged at the sheets a little. "Sakura." He snuggled closer to her warmth, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, careful to not hurt her. "Sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." He let his chin rest on her head. He now had a growing addiction for cherry blossoms.

Sakura shut her eyes and slowed her breathing hoping she'd catch some sleep before the sun rose. Maybe she's dream of something warming?

And boy did she dream. Sasuke had waited about ten minutes for her to fall into deep slumber. The girl in his arms was certainly acted like a warm bottle keeping his bed warm from the night's cold fingers. The pink temptress was stirring in her sleep. Sasuke's dress shirt was starting to fall off of her. Onyx eyes peered down to diagnose the problem. A nightmare perhaps?

The moving girl was going to be the death of him. Rubbing here and there, rolling a little, and grinding to him was driving the man insane. Man? No, more like the demon himself. Sure, he loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms, it was as if she was molded to fit him. Any more bare skin to skin contact may result to something more tonight.

Sasuke grasped the girl tightly in his hold, using a sleeping trick to knock her out. Resting his chin on her head once more, he decided to peer into her dream. It was more like a short flashback of her previous life before she was casted out. Still, Sasuke was intrigued.

* * *

-In her dream-

Sakura was cladded in her favorite dress of white and silk. She was swinging on a wooden swing held by green vines connected to a few clouds. A mesmerizing smile tugged at the girl's pump, pink lips. It seemed as the girl was smiling to nothing particular. Only a foolish angel like her would smile at emptyness. Reality was not innocent as this naive girl thinks it it.

Neverless, Sasuke was appealed by her beautiful smile. It was different from those other small, genuine smiles, this one was full of radiant warmth that matched the pinkette perfectly. A beautiful angel she was. She was alone in a garden of white roses. Nothing but the rays of the sunshine gazed upon her.

The scene quickly changed from a sincere, peaceful environment to an even younger Sakura. She was sprawled on the ground bleeding. Somewhere in Sasuke's body itched to hurt her attackers. The skies were cloudy gray. It rained in heaven. As the rain started to pour down on the unsheltered, little Sakura laid still. Her dirty hair covered her face from view.

"That'll teach you to disobey us!" It was a male archangel and his other buddies enjoying their time teasing the girl ages younger than them. It was unfair. But who was there to witness such gruesome act?

It was foolish of an angel to challenge an archangel. The same stupidity for beasts to attack demons. There was a difference in role and power.

"Brat! Know your place! You're a fool to have walked on our territory! On your part we can drain some blood from you. An angel's blood can be traded for forgiveness." The wicked grin smeared his face. The male dragged her by the arm, the other holding a sword already stained with her blood. He forced the beaten girl up, poise ready to make the kill.

Sasuke watched on with anger. These were Sakura's memories. They were rolling back at her like a nightmare. However, previewing her dreams did not mean he could take an action to stop the scene before his eyes.

The soundless girl only glazed into her attacker. From her tiny hands, she grasped a spiral of magic...black magic...shocking the group of archangels. The pure angels like Sakura could not possess magic of this kind. It was banned up there.

Sasuke, too, was surprised. She didn't look like the type to cause any harm. What was more surprising was the fact Sasuke saw her thrust her entire hand into the archangel's chest. She missed his heart, intentionally or not, by two inches. Her strike was fast giving the male no time to react. He dropped clutching the hole in his chest. Deep red liquid liquid plastered her tainted hand.

Her wild bangs covered her face. "No." Her voice came out soft. "You're the ones who messed with the wrong angel." It amused Sasuke a bit for her to say that. She stared with killing intent at the standing males who each played a role in her torture.

* * *

The memory road stopped when Sakura jolted awake. Gasping. Eyes frantic. Her breaths were deep and ragged even. She looking around finding herself in the dark haired man's arms again. Sasuke was awake the second those pink lashed snapped open.

"Nightmare, hime?" His deep voice made her shiver.

"It's nothing." She was lying. Eyes wandering everywhere but at him.

"I-I'm going to the restroom." She hurried off the bed, away from his arms, towards the bath remembering the directions. Sasuke stared emotionless at her disappearing figure giving her some space.

Sakura had ran to the bathroom full of fright. The dream remained vivid in her mind. That girl in her dream was her. There were bizarre questions tracing her mind. Everything ended in confusion.

She walked toward the torn dress that was hers. It still laid lifeless on the floor. The blood stains had dried a bit. The curious girl bent down to retrieve it. 'Better to dispose of it than leave it than to leave it here.'

The second her fingertips poked the fabric. A memory blast shot through her. Chains, blood, court, yelling, unfamiliar faces. But the memory only triggered for three seconds. 'What was that all about?' It happened too fast to for anything to make sense. 'I must be seeing things. I can already feel a headache coming.'

The petite woman turned and yelped. Sasuke stared right back at her. "Eeep!" He strode over gracefully to the frightened girl. 'How…?'

"Hime, let's get you back into bed." He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand going for the torn material. He cast it from her hands and lead her away. He might as well burn that.

"But-" Sakura glanced back at the dress.

"Hush, baby girl." He led her back to the bed. The duo snuggled together each with minds elsewhere, but neither said a word. Sleep was the last thing on Sasuke's mind.

* * *

Morning came when the birds chirped happily from the tall branches. Sasuke still had a pink-haired angel in his arms making his morning a little more joyful than usual. He did not want to get up so soon. The sun was only rising. He hugged the warm body closer to him.

Hours passed before a tired angel stirred awake. The first thing that came in view the muscular chest of a breathing male. 'Damn...those abs...' Sakura cried inwardly. She traced a finger drawing invisible lines on his chest making random shapes. Emerald eyes traced all over this gorgeous specimen who claimed to be her lover…

He was breath taking. Even though he displayed a young, adorable appearance when in slumber, the man fit the tall, dark, handsome definition of a boyfriend.

'I can't believe I got so lucky to have Sasuke-kun...and then Kami has to come and ruin everything. I don't remember the slightest fact about him.'

She was locked in between the bed and a certain Uchiha. Moving around was not easy at the moment, his arms seemed to tighten when she tried removing them. The girl sighed and gave up.

'My muscles are so sore...and my back too.' Deciding there was no harm resting a little longer, she snuggled warmly towards the warm body.

'It's safe in Sasuke-kun's arms. I hope it'll stay safe forever.'

* * *

A/N: It's my third Naruto fanfic! Please don't review telling me the words I dread to hear: Update soon! Please update! Update!

It's hard to sit in front of the screen all the time. I'll try to update once a month, on the 27th to be exact. I still got my real life to deal with. You can always read my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Word Count: 6k+

My apologies for the late update! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Love to read every single one of them, positive or negative. Annnd yessss, gonna post long, action packed, fluff moments in every update cuz I only post one a month.

Please note that flashbacks are most likely gonna be typed in italics.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Sasuke had woken right after her. Normally he'd wake when the sun began to rise, but he didn't want to leave the pinkette alone when she awoke. Deciding he'd stay till the girl awoke, the Uchiha spent his time examining her flawless face, smooth baby skin, tucking her pink tresses that fanned her face behind her small ears. He grasped her delicate hand, rubbing her knuckles, landing small kisses on every one of them. Her hand was much smaller in comparison to his. So fragile.

Why did he take her under his wing? He didn't long for a mate unless she came along. A natural pink haired, soft-hearted vixen. Everything about her screamed goddess. Hopefully Suigetsu had already fixed up her background report.

It wasn't until a few hours later did he see those pink lashes fluttered open slowly. Her beautiful jade orbs scanned her surroundings. She was still where she was last night. In his arms. Basking in his warmth. Right next to him. The first person she saw was him.

"Sasuke-kun." Her voice was tiny, Sasuke caught it anyway. She snuggled closer if possible. His hand stroke her waist, drawing small circles around her hip bone. Her eyes were hazy, drawing him closer if possible. Sasuke wasn't a hugger or a teddy bear who loved to cuddle, but with Sakura he made exceptions.

Sweeping the bangs away, he planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Hime, would you like to sleep longer?" His eyes looked so soft in the morning.

As much as Sakura wanted to stay in bed with him for the rest of the day, Sasuke must have other business he needed to attend to. "No...it's fine." Truthfully, the man certainly would not mind staying in his comfy bed. He just didn't want to leave her unguarded in her weak state.

"Alright." His arms were around her again. As Sakura thought, Sasuke-kun did have a thing for carrying her everywhere. He wouldn't even let her walk to the bathroom!

'I need to get her new clothes.' The pinkette shouldn't parade around in a dress shirt all day even though it sounded tempting. She'd never be allowed to leave the room.

* * *

Sasuke had taken them back to the dining hall for breakfast, Sakura assumed. This time there were two guards standing by the towering doors. The guards looked fairly surprised at the pink haired woman the lord was carrying in his arms. "My Lord." They greeted in union.

"Hn." The usual response. 'Sasuke-kun loves to say 'Hn' a lot.'The girl remained silent, but her small smile was enough. Better than the red headed woman who was always so loud and disrespectful. Actually, better than the whores the Lord had in his harem. The guards smiled back hoping this was gonna be a good one.

Four maids stood in all four corners of the dining room. They were a bit surprised at the pinkette also. They had heard from all the gossip, the lord had brought a girl home and sure enough, she was here in his arms. They greeted and bowed. 'She must be another one of his flings.' They thought. The Uchiha brushed them off. Sakura remained quiet.

What really stood out was the annoying red hair. Karin. Sasuke glared. Sakura stared at the new visitor confused. She wore clothes tighter than the requirement, shorter than anything to show her skin. Her crop top, her black mini shorts, leather boots...like a prostitute.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" The redhead beamed from her chair. Her stern eyes caught onto the rosette in her lover's arms. She paused before continuing. "Are you gonna make her part of your harem too? I thought this place needed more servants."

'Shit. Why did she have to be here?!' Sasuke glared harder. "Who let you in? I thought I banned you from coming." He made his way to his seat with the silent girl. The maids were silently listening. They'd gossip about everything later.

"Aw, I snuck in just to see you, Sasuke-kuuun! Don't you miss me? Or are you distracted with _that_?." She pointed distastefully at Sakura who was facing Sasuke's chest now.

'This woman is so bitchy.' Sakura tried not to frown.

"Hn. Get out, Karin." Sasuke's mood went from light to sour. 'You could never replace her. No one can.' His grip on her turned tighter.

Sakura was stiff through the conversation. 'So Sasuke-kun has a harem of beautiful women…? Oh...it makes sense...someone was beautiful as him would have a lot of admirers. When he told me I was his lover...I'm not the only one. Can I blame him? Did I love him enough to share him with other women.'

As much as Sakura tried not to jump to conclusions, the thought that this person who claimed to be her lover had other women simply made her heart ache. The way he hugged her, he's hugged other women. The way he touched her...those hands had touched other women. The same lips who stole her first kiss had made more intimate contact with others. Sakura tried to shove the unpleasant thoughts away.

'It's normal for such a wealthy family like Sasuke's for men to have more than one wife, one lover. On the contrary, a women with more than one lover is a whore...' Sakura's eyes narrowed. It felt stupid of her to think of all this now. Her chest seemed to burn with doubt and pain. 'Was Sasuke really a womanizer...so last night meant nothing. Nothing.'

Right, it should have meant nothing to the both of them. The heartburn just didn't go away.

Breakfast was served, the annoying woman was still here. Sakura was forced to sit in between her "lover's" legs. She nibbled quietly on a piece of french toast. The food never seemed to drop in quality, but having to sit through Karin's speech of love and devotion was sick. Everything felt sick to the girl now. 'I wanna curl up in a ball and die...'

Sasuke was accustomed to the redhead barging into the compound unannounced. The servants were wary of the woman and never tried to stop her. The guards could not hold their ground with her. 'I need better security for this place.'

He tuned out Karin, observing Sakura instead. It was like someone put a mute button on her. She was even more quiet than before as if limiting contact with him. All this time, she was still nibbling away at the small piece of toast in her hands. Her pink locks shielded her face from him. It was hard to read her facial expression.

'Is she upset at Karin? Does she think too much of the harem?. I could just get rid of them all.'

Uchiha Sasuke was a player. He knew. That's why he had a harem of beauties he picked from his own village, other villages, whorehouses, brothels, human or not, he brought home women everyday. From the filthy streets or a wealthy family, Sasuke picked up chicks here and there. They were mostly one night stands. Others were simply his play toys when he was bored.

But no woman in this world could match up to Sakura's alluring beauty. Sasuke really didn't understand women and their weird ways. He knew he just had to treat the one woman in his arms like a queen. That's what he wanted her to be. His queen.

Karin was displeased to see Sasuke-kun stare at the girl instead of her. "Sasuke-kun." She changed the topic. "So, do you want me to prepare her a room in the east part of the compound with the others?"

Sasuke was about to yell at her. Or even Chidori her to death, two shots and she'd be down. But not in front of Sakura. She wasn't aware of the existence of demons and other supernaturals. Sasuke wanted her naive and clueless to the truth. However, the silent girl snapped before him.

Sakura was fed up with this woman. Everything that came out of that mouth was 'Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that.' She wanted to throw something at her. And she did. That buttery piece of toast in her hands went flying straight at the redhead's face. Emerald eyes narrowed. "Annoying woman." Those words were clean cut and cold. Sasuke was alerted. Her bright aura had changed.

The fumed woman screeched. "You!" She pointed a finger. "Bitch-!"

Sakura had her patience tested so early in the morning. Everything was fine until this "lady" who dressed trashier than a prostitute ruined what looked liked a great day. She frantically escaped those warm arms that she loved so much heading for the door.

The dark haired Uchiha's first reaction was to grab the pinkette's hand and comfort her. Karin already tackled him with stupid complaints. "Sasuke-kun! Looook! She hurt meee!" He shoved her off, he only caught a flash of pink dashing out the doors. She was certainly fast for one who only reached to his chest. He chased after the girl. 'Please be okay.'

* * *

She ran. From all the dining room. From that shank. From Sasuke-kun. From everything that hurt her. She had no idea where she was running. Passing the servants, guards, the stormy weather in the background, taking random turns until she saw doors leading to a bright light. She pushed the doors away with all her might.

She sprinted as swiftly as her little legs could carry her. She was finally outside. The air was chilly sending shivers down her spine. The rosette was surrounded by a maze of dead flowers. This was a garden. A maze to be exact. However, everything was dead. The flowers, the bushes, the grass, and the huge cherry blossom tree. Though all life seemed to disappear, the statues and furniture were surprisingly in good condition.

'Why...for someone as wealthy as Sasuke-kun, there should have been no problem maintaining a blooming garden. He's got all the money to do it. Look at the house he lives in!' Sakura turned to face the compound. 'This place is like a mansion...or a really, really big dojo.'

Sakura walked toward the wilting cherry blossoms. The petals were pale and lifeless. The trees itself were dying or dead. 'Why...everything out of the garden's premises seemed to flourish just fine.' The rosette took a seat at near the roots, leaning back on the trunk. Her vision turned dim. Her stomach still ached for food, anything. Hands hugging her arms. The wind blew harder. Her head fell, hair shielding away he face. 'Sasuke-kun...will you come get me? I-I don't belong here...' Shimmering, hot tears rolled down her face onto the earth.

Her prayers were answered when she felt those same strong, big hands hands bring her back to his warm embrace. Those same strong, big hands that were there since the moment her eyes opened. The same ones that held her all night. She whimpered. Arms holding steady to his, reluctantly trying to push him away.

'Why am I such a whimp? Why do I always have to bother him?' More tears rolled down her pale face. His fingers were there to brush them away. His arms trapped her to his chest. Chin on top of her head. Whispering her name like a mantra.

Sasuke had ran after her with worry. Sure, he could have sent Karin away with force. Sakura didn't have to flee from him. She wouldn't be mad. But, he didn't do anything assuming the rosette was ignoring that woman. He was wrong. Dashing halfway through the compound, he followed her scent to the dead garden. His mother's favorite.

There she was curled in a ball. So defenseless against the world. So small. His ears picked up her choked sobs and whimpers. She was crying and in pain. He should have sent Karin away. God, he acted like a moron.

"Sakura." He held her tight to his chest regardless of her weak attempts to push him away. He whispered her name again and again. Her whimpers and cries caused his heart to cringe a little. It was his fault. Sorta, plus Karin. He made a mental note to keep Karin away from her.

He picked her up in his arms again. This time to his office. There was going to be a meeting soon. He'd have to keep her occupied during the three hours of boring sessions. Perhaps, he'd let her roam around with a companion or go shopping for a new wardrobe.

They stopped in front of his office. Sakura was clinging on him the entire trip. Suigetsu and Juugo were already present.

"Yo! Pretty lady!" Suigetsu whistled. The other man stayed quiet. He could feel the Uchiha's heated glare already. 'Possessive Uchihas.'

Sakura stared blankly at the grinning boy. Who was he?

"Oi, don't you remember me?" He put on a dramatic tearful face. "I saved your life!" Too dramatic.

Sakura didn't know how to respond. "E-eh…"

Sasuke held her a little tighter. "This is Suigetsu, one of my men. He saved you from falling off a cliff." He turned to glare at the water demon.

'Don't say too much in front of her. Do not let anything more than necessary come from your mouth.' The brooding Uchiha warned.

'Aye, she doesn't know we're, like, demons and...' He conveyed the message telepathically with his boss.

'No. I'll be the one to tell her what I want her to know.'

'So stuck up, man.' That only got him to glare harder. 'Anyway, we have her record file on your desk. Took forever looking up everything. This girl is a total celebrity in the clouds and her file is filled to the brim.'

'Hn. I'm leaving her with you guys for the day. I don't trust Karin to guard her or any of the other maids.'

'Suuure!' He grinned toothily.

Juugo had took his chance to introduce himself to the young lady as the two were silently have a conversation in their heads. Sakura thought Juugo as pretty nice even with his scary appearance.

"Sakura, I have a meeting I must attend. Suigetsu and Juugo will accompany you to town. They'll pay for your purchases. Spend to your liking."

Sakura beamed cheerfully. A trip to town! It was a chance to explore the place she lived and the people here. "Um, okay. Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"Suigetsu, Juugo, get the carriage ready." He ordered. 'I want her back unharmed.' They nodded in acknowledgement.

After the two disappeared out the door, the worried Uchiha pulled the rosette in a tight hug. "Don't stray from the boys, try not to get lost, and please be safe." It was unusual for the Uchiha to care so much for a single woman. But, he could not help but fear that the girl would mysteriously disappear.

The naive girl did the unthinkable. She pecked him on the cheek. His eyes went wide with surprise. A quick, smackin' kiss and the Uchiha was red in the ears. "Don't worry too much, Sasuke-kun. I'll come back to you." She promised sweetly.

"...go get changed." Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say.

She dashed out, blushing hard from her affectionate act. "Ja!"

"H-hn." The pleased man rubbed the his cheek and stared at the door longer than necessary. Quickly reminding himself of the meeting and her records, he grabbed the file and paced to the meeting room. 'This is hell.'

From the shadows, a red head was fuming with rage. 'What makes her so special? I've been with Sasuke-kun for three years and he's never been intimate with me! That bitch.' She chewed her manicure out of frustration. 'If that bitch stayed here, Sasuke-kun will never notice how much more perfect I am compared to her.' Plans to eliminate the pink haired girl were in the process. 'She'll be in town today...'

After Sakura had left the Uchiha, she raced back to Sasuke's room with the help of some guards to change into some of Sasuke's clothes. She pulled on oversized cotton navy jacket, some cargo pants she found in the dresser, a belt to secure the article, and a pair of his old boots. As the rosette stared applaud at herself in the mirror, her messy hair stood out from the dark clothes like a sore thumb. Thinking a hat would add touch to her outfit, the curious girl slipped into Sasuke's enormous walk in closet.

Well it wasn't easy, there were four other doors besides the entrance. She had opened the door to the bath and two locked locked door before getting to the closet. The lights blinked brightly automatically. His wardrobe consisted of everything from traditional hakamas, casual clothes, to pj's, tees, and everything a normal guy would wear. Minus the fact that his wardrobe was huge, his choice of color varied from back, white, pale tan, and various shades of blue.

'Enough ogling!' She picked a straw hat from the clothing rack and ruffled her clothes even more to look like a farmer. 'Out we go!'

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was never late for a meeting. He was a punctual man. As much as he dreaded to sit with a bunch of old men and bicker with other monarchs from different countries, this was his job.

His aniki, Uchiha Itachi, had been the next heir. He tossed his seat to his little brother while he traveled the world. "There is much to learn in this world, I do not intend to make the same mistake as our clan who deem themselves to be the best. Until I've seen all there is, I shall not return." He quoted. The younger Uchiha had been tempted to sent him to the ER at the hospital for throwing such a big responsibility at him. If their parents were still present, Father would have thrown at fit. Mother would have simply laughed.

It's been five years since he left, not a letter from his aniki at all. News on the older Uchiha was hardly detectable. He was everywhere at once and then untraceable. The younger Uchiha had little hope that he'd be coming home soon.

Holding down the fort at home was not the problem. These men who had previously worked with his father were troublesome. Their morals were ancient. They were power hungry, greedy, pushy, simply annoying to Sasuke. He was planning to fire all of them today and seal the contract with Suna. He needed new alliances. Oto needed new alliances. What worked with his father, did not work with him. A new generation, a new set of rules.

Upon arriving the doors to the meeting room, his mind wandered to the rosette. Was she ok? Did she get into any trouble? Did she miss him too?

'No, these thoughts aren't important.' The emotionless Uchiha reminded himself. He didn't think of other women, care for them, or even have the slightest desire. Somehow the rosette didn't disappear from his mind.

* * *

Sui and Juugo were amused at the pinkies tactics. She stared dumbfounded at everything. It was as if she's never been shopping before. Her eyes shined with stars when she discovered something new...which was everything. She'd point at it, urge the boys to come look at her discovery, and oggle more before moving on.

It was a pattern that repeated itself for the past hour. Not once did the girl show any intentions of making a purchase. Hell, she didn't even ask them to pay for anything. Wasn't she suppose to shop for clothes and such? Well they didn't care what she did as long as she was alive like the Uchiha wanted her to be.

"Are you guys hungry?" She turned to ask the silent bodyguards behind her. To be honest, she was hungry after "shopping" for hours.

"Not really." Sui replied. "But I do know a tea shop near by. I'm always in the mood for dango and mochi."

Juugo who was silent spoke up. "We can go there if you'd like, Miss Sakura."

"That'd be niiiice!" She beamed. "Lead the way!"

"Let's go, my lady." Sui grinned. Juugo gave a small smile.

The tea shop the boy mentioned was huge. Probably the most fanciest tea shop Sakura has ever been to or seen. The building itself was three stories tall, centered in the middle of town, and the loudest attraction of all were supposedly the women dressed scandalously at the balcony leering male customers in.

"Hey, handsome."

"Want some of this?"

"I'll be lonely tonight without you!"

"Honey babe!" The men whistled and stared with lust at the dancing beauties.

'Was this a brothel?' Sakura studied the beautiful decorations, the white lanterns, origami cranes, bamboo doors, and the huge sign reading: Saki Heaven that was hanging above the doors. Was this a tea shop.

Juugo was gonna smack the water demon upside down on the head. His facial expression darkened. 'What are you planning?'

'Tea. Just tea.' His grinned mischieviously.

'Here of all places. I was thinking Mao's Dango Shop.' He glared.

'Haha, relax, I just need to get something from Aya and then we leave.' He gestured to the pinkette now being dragged by a purple haired lady into the shop. 'Princess doesn't looks like she minds.'

"She's gone!" He blurted out.

Sui snapped his head. "Whattt?" His words slurred.

"Let's go!" The paled man grabbed his arm harshly and dashed inside.

* * *

"Oh, pretty little thing, what are you doing here?" This arrogant woman had dragged the poor pinkette through the doors after seeing her eye the shop so long. "Are you interested in working here? The pay is good and my girls love it here!" She cooed.

'She must be the manager.' Said woman was clad in silk robes, a red phoneix sown to the hems of her robe. Her cleavage was showing from the deep v-line and her long legs peeked from the split at the waist. Her make-up was heavy drawing more attention to her face. She did her hair in a simple ponytail adorned with a senbon keeping her hair upright and silver dangling earrings.

"W-wait, you mean like those girls on the balcony?" Sakura was trying so hard to tug her arm away, but this woman had enormous strength.

"Haha, dear, we've never seen one like you." She winked. "The customers love them young!"

"W-what do you mean? Can you please let my arm go?" She tugged furiously. "I only came here for tea!"

"Tea?" The chubby lady laughed harder. "Silly girl, who comes to Saki Heaven for tea?"

The girl stared confused. "Suigetsu told me he knew of a great place for tea…" Her mumbled words were heard.

"Suigetsu?" The lady thought hard. "Haha, where is he?"

As if one the cue, said man walked in. "Here. Now let her go." He demanded.

The lady's eye brows knitted in confusion. "Isn't she to…?"

"Haha, no, no, you've got it wrong, Aya!" He snatched Sakura's arm, trying to tug her to him.

"Sui-get-su, let go of her." She smiled in a sickenly sweet manner. "I saw her first."

The water demon could feel a vein pop on his forehead. "Aya-chan, don't take your anger out on the girl. She belongs to the Uchiha?" He sang.

Aya let go reluctantly. "Che. Honey, you're more than welcome to work here any time! Just come find me." Focusing her eyes to the immiscible man, she hissed. "What do you want, Suigetsu?" She opened her pocket fan in annoyance.

"Real talk." He gave the princess a shove toward Juugo. "Did the cargo make it?"

"We can bring this to another room." Her tone turned more professional. "Meanwhile, your friends can wait in the guest room."

The trio were led upstairs after many zig-zags and turns, Sakura and Juugo were ditched into an empty room, while Aya and Sui left. Juugo sat directly in front of Sakura as they enjoyed some quiet time.

"Sooo, this isn't a tea shop, eh?" Sakura broke the silence.

"No, but they do serve tea here." Juugo almost wanted to smack himself at the irony of it.

"Why did Sui take us here?" She questioned.

"Business, but don't worry. It shouldn't take long."

"And, who's Aya?"

"She runs the place."

"Oh."

A servant brought in tea and refreshments moments later and the duo sat quietly, chatting away at every random topic until they were given the word to leave. 'Juugo seems pretty open.'

An hour had passed when Suigetsu interrupted their conversation.

"Where's Aya-san?" Sakura questioned.

The man grinned in return. "She's feeling a little unwell at the moment. But all is well, we should return to the compound now."

"Umm, can I use the restroom first?"

"Take a left, walk down three doors, it's at the of the hall. Take your time." Juugo pointed at the door.

"Thanks!" She got up quickly and left.

* * *

Left...no...right...no? Go straight…? Where's the room? The poor pinkette was lost! She was following Juugo's instructions, but all was forgotten when a bunch of dolled up ladies flew right into her. She was whipped away with the crowd.

"Sakura!" It was Aya's voice! 'How does she know my name?'

"Aya-san?" She turned to face the woman. Her clothes were a little wrinkled than before and she was smoking from a black, fashioned tobacco pipe.

The woman grinned like crazy. "Dear, no need to be so formal. Looking for me?"

"Actually, I was trying to-" Her words were cut off when the lady grabbed her arm just as harsh as before.

"Oh, seeing as you haven't left, you must have considered my offer? Lucky you, one of my girls quit. We need another girl in room seven!" The lady was just so pushy!

"Aya-san, you're mistaken. I'm trying to find-!" Cut off again.

"A man! You're trying to find a man!" She giggled hysterically.

"Yes, well, no, Im-"

"Let me help you!" Aya refused to listen to the girl and before she could stop the purple haired woman, she was dragged down a couple hallways and shoved into another room.

"Gentlemen, please take care of Sakura-chan here!" Her voice was laced with hate and sugarcoated. "She's our newest member!"

The two men whistled checking her out. Her masculine clothes had somewhat hid her body, but from her cute face under that straw hat they could trust Aya to bring them a goddess.

"No, Aya-san, what are you doing?!" The pinkette panicked. She was grabbed from behind and thrown harshly on the tatami mat. Strong hands kept her cuffed and in place.

"Oh, and please, keep the noise down a little, boys." She turned leaving Sakura in the room with lecherous men. The door slid shut and the men started to attack her.

Aya sealed the door locked with a kanji character for 'lock' followed by 'silence'. It was a simple spell any demon could cast. Her eyes gleamed with anger and hatred.

'It's your fault, Sakura. You should have stayed away from Sasuke.'

_The water demon and siren was brought to another room. They walked in silence, but Aya was anticipating a dispute coming soon. Said woman was shoved into the empty room. _

"_Talk." Suigetsu demanded. _

"_The cargo is fine." She knew she was lying to herself. The cargo took a risky route. It may or may not make it to Oto in time. _

"_The Uchiha does not have much patience. Neither do I." He crossed his arms in anger. _

_Aya stared back confidently. "It'll be fine." _

"_You better pray it'll be perfectly fine. Sasuke will have your head." He threatened. _

_Her violet eyes rolled sarcastically. "He loves me too much to decapitate my head." _

"_The only reason you're still around is only because you haven't given a reason for Sasuke to fire you." _

"_He loves me so!" She yelled back defiantly. _

"_Che. The only woman he has eyes for is Sakura-chan right now." Suigetsu snorted._

"_That pink haired chick?" She asked curiously. _

"_Duh." He stated obviously. Seeing there was no point in finishing this conversation he turned to leave. "I'll come back in six days to check in with you." _

_Aya was furious. Sure the pink-head had potential to become one of the top girls at Saki Heaven. She could lure in more business. Money and men would flow in more faster. Just why the hell did Sasuke have interest in this brat?!_

_The door slid open again. Aya pivoted around thinking Suigetsu had come back to throw insults at her face. "What-!" The woman stared at the familiar redhead in surprise. "Karin." Her name was poison coming from her mouth. _

"_We hate each other I get it. Lemme make this brief. Help me get rid of Sakura." One of her red nails scraped against the rest in a bored manner. She posed in a bored manner._

"_Why would I help you?" Aya hated her guts. This annoying woman tagged around Sasuke all day. All she did was flaunt in front of others, degrading herself for being a prostitute, and causing everyone trouble. _

"_Because Sakura is our biggest enemy right now. Sasuke-kun is head over heels for that bitch." The redhead sneered. _

"_What's in it for me?" Knowing fully well that Sakura could be a potential threat, she still wanted Karin to list the benefits for her. _

"_Wellll," She drawed out. "Sakura doesn't fit in this picture you see. Get rid of the pest and Sasuke-kun just might spare us a glance." One less enemy it meant. _

"_Fine."_

"_Better do something before she returns back to Sasuke-kun today." A wicked grin smeared Karin's joyous face._

* * *

Sakura screamed in panic Surely these men were not looking at in a friendly way. They were attacking her. Literally.

"Let me go!" She tried to yank away. "Please!"

"Aww! Is Sakura-chan not happy?" The brown haired male cooed. He looked to be in his twenties. A perv in Sakura's opinion. The man was as drunk as his companion. "We'll play niiiice."

"No, you're wrong. Please, I need to leave!" She saw her opening and dived for the door. An arm came down and grabbed her foot. She fell hard on the mat.

"Hiro, grab her!" The furious man yelled.

Her petite body was slammed onto the bed. The white, transparent drapes from the ceiling were parted away. She screamed hoping someone would come to her rescue. 'Sasuke-kun!'

Hiro restrained her arms, pinning them above her head. The other started tearing at her clothes. Sasuke's clothes to be exact. The belt was unbuckled and his hands were pulling down her pants. She screamed in horror once again. These were bad men.

"Scream, babe. We love screamers don't we, Kenta?" The insane man grinned.

"Haha, hurry up! I want to go first!"

The pinkette wailed and twisted her body. It was no use trying to get free. Her kicks were caught, her punches were weak, her throat was sore from hollering for help. Another holler escaped her throat when she felt one of the jacket's sleeve rip. She thrashed around getting no where. "Let go!"

* * *

Piles of records stacked upon his desk. After firing a good 99% of the elders, Sasuke had sealed the peace contract with Suna. Four hours of bickering, a quick lunch break, and money solved the issue.

The man sighed at his desk. There were piles of paperwork to be done. He was already on his tenth cup of tea. FInding something more interesting to look at, he pulled out her file. It contained a small booklet and a seven page report.

He read everything there was about her.

Haruno Sakura [Alive]

Born: March 28 - Age 17 [Present]

Blood Type: O Height: 5' 5" Weight: 100 lbs

Family: N/A

Special Powers: N/A

'Parents killed at age five by Orochimaru [Dead], killed him herself a month later, lives alone, not from a clan what-so-ever, has potential for a healer, no crime records other than the one she's been accused of recently-' He read all the data thoroughly. 'Two trials and they cast her out?'

Her trial was unusual. It was hard to believe some as innocent as Sakura would burn a palace down. She did not possess any fire power. He'd have to tell Suigetsu to investigate more about her trial. Even if she was innocent, Sasuke did not plan on correcting the council. She would leave him and return to her safe heaven. Her safe place should be here. With him.

Three knocks on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Hn." Suigetsu.

"We're baaack." The demon stomped in and sat himself down. He even took the liberty to serve himself tea.

"Hn." Explain everything.

"You can ask the princess about everything." His voice turned unusually serious. The demon could not bring himself to look at his boss. Bad news should come from the one carrying it. "In fact, go see her now."

"Aa." I was planning to do so.

"She," Suigetsu paused before making up his mind to tell him, "got herself in a little trouble at town."

At that Sasuke stared full on at the nervous demon. "Explain." Is she hurt? What the hell happened?

"We took a pit stop at Saki Heaven-" Ok, he was gonna blow by now…

Indeed the Uchiha was agitated. "Why the hell would you take her to a cathouse?!"

"I was there to check on the cargo! I didn't think anything would happen to her at least!" Suigetsu turned to see any empty desk where the Uchiha was a moment ago. "It was-" 'Damn, he teleported out.'

* * *

The pinkette had been mute since the carriage ride back. Suigetsu had left once they reached the gates. She silently dismissed Juugo after he escorted her to Sasuke's room.

Her weak body plopped down onto the soft bed. She kicked off her boots and discarded the hat on the floor. Her pink petal hair was in tangles once more. 'No doubt, I look like shit right now.'

She could feel a migraine coming. Looking down at the torn clothes, she rubbed her arms. The bruises still hurt from yesterday plus today's new bruises all over her skin. The taste of iron still lingered her lips. 'Those bastards.' She blinked away tears forming on the rims of her eye sockets. No, she was not going to cry. She was safe now. Was she? Sasuke-kun is a man too...Sakura shook her head at her thoughts. No, Sasuke would never hurt her like those men, right?

Mustering all her energy, she wobbled to the bath on her bare feet. It was empty, thank kami. 'Sasuke-kun is probably busy still.' She didn't want him to see her in this reck condition. She prayed he had never saw her like she saw herself right now. She slide to the ground, staring blankly at her reflection. The gigantic wall mirrors reflected a hot pink mess.

'I look like a street rat...or a raccoon.' After rummaging through one of many small cabinets, her small fingers picked up a first-aid kit. She clicked the white box open and found some ointment to treat her cuts. Treating her red cheeks first, she found some gauze and what look like a white, squared band-aid for bruises. She poked at the purplish spots on one of her cheeks with her pointer finger.

'Ow...' It hurt like hell. Tears were coming again. Oh no. 'I better hurry up before Sasuke-kun sees me. Sui might have already told him what happened.'

"Sakura." Curse her luck. Upon hearing her name from the one man she didn't want to see, the rosette braced herself with an upcoming lecture and slowly turned her head to meet his narrowed eyes. His facial expression showed anger, displeasure, and something else the pinkette couldn't make out.

"Sasuke-kun." 'He must be so furious at me. Kami, what should I say to him?'

* * *

A/N: Umm...haha...sorry? Late update I know...I was procrastinating...but school's about to start! Sophomore year...dreading it...


End file.
